


Experimentation

by OlympicShipper



Series: Timeless Love [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Age Difference, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rough Oral Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 17:59:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13957011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OlympicShipper/pseuds/OlympicShipper
Summary: The first in a series of one shots about Corrin and Fuga's relationship, beginning with one of their first romantic encounters.





	Experimentation

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first publication on here. I'm hoping that more people will enjoy this pairing since I don't think it gets enough love. I'm looking for beta readers and more people to talk to, so if that would interest you then feel free to leave me a note. If you enjoyed, also feel free to let me know!
> 
> All characters portrayed in this are 18+!

Fuga stood before the younger man, dressed only in his loose-fitting loincloth. His massive chest and arms were exposed for Corrin to see. The prince stood opposite him, completely naked, a light blush covering his cheeks. Illuminated by the dim firelight, he felt inferior to the stronger man before him.

“Come now, young one. Don’t be shy. Undress me.” Fuga beckoned the prince forward. Up close, the older warrior’s muscled frame was intimidating. For someone who’d been fighting for years, his body had very few battle scars. It was a testament to his tremendous skill and power, and Corrin was amazed at how well he’d taken care of his body.

“I-I’m just nervous, that’s all.” Corrin muttered, stepping closer and gazing up at the taller man. Their heights weren’t that different, but his slim figure and younger age made him feel mounds smaller. Fuga chuckled, a deep, throaty sound that sent shivers down Corrin’s spine.

“Nonsense. A beauty like you has nothing to worry about.” The former chief assured him, cupping his chin with two fingers, tilting his gaze upward. Their eyes met, and a sense of security passed through Corrin that he hadn’t felt in a long time. He gulped and nodded, still blushing profusely.

Timidly, he dropped his hands to the man’s waist and slowly undid the bands keeping his loincloth up. It fell to the carpet, revealing Fuga’s hardening cock and massive thighs. Corrin felt like drooling at the sight.

“You like what you see?” Fuga teased, stepping out of the cloth and tossing it to the side. The prince had never seen someone so muscular. Even Ryoma and Xander paled in comparison. He gulped.

“Y-Yes, very much so, Fuga.” He replied, hiding his excitement. He couldn’t imagine how many partners the warrior had shared over the years, but he felt lucky to be one of them. The older man could tell he was practically dripping with lust, and decided that enough was enough.

Without warning, Fuga cupped Corrin’s cheeks and pressed their lips together in a deep kiss. Fuga’s lips were warm and chapped, and pushed against Corrin’s with force. The younger man moaned, but the sound was drowned out. Fuga worked his tongue inside slowly, and Corrin allowed him to take control. With his other hand, the warrior reached down and cupped Corrin’s hardening cock through his small clothes.

“You’re such a tease!” The dragon prince whined when he pulled away.

“I’m the tease? You prance around in a skintight leotard all day. Imagine how I feel.” Fuga growled, moving closer and pressing their bodies together. He snaked a muscular arm around Corrin’s waist and cupped his chin, grinning.

“At least I’m covered! I have to stare at your muscles all day while Ryoma is giving instructions! It’s not easy you know!” Corrin retorted.  
The chief raised an eyebrow.

“Oh? Sounds like someone is staring when he should be training.”

The dragon prince fell silent at that, staring down at the floor to hide his embarrassment. Fuga grinned and pulled the boy’s chin back up, forcing him to meet his gaze.

“Nothing to be ashamed of, little one. But instead of just staring, why don’t you touch me?” He offered, again pulling the smaller figure forward with his strong arms. Corrin nearly yelped as he made contact with Fuga; the older man’s body was burning in comparison to his cool skin, and the contrast made his knees weak.  
“Y-Yeah, alright.” He said, kneeling down. His eyes were level with the man’s cock, and he licked his lips in anticipation. The intoxicating smell of musk and sweat made his mouth water.

This was not the first time they’d hooked up -- their first interaction was a few months previous, following intense sparring session. Corrin had been unable to take his eyes off of Fuga’s body, and the older man had noticed. After they were finished, he gave the former chief a handjob in the sauna afterwords, blushing and hiding his embarrassment the entire time. They’d done a few different things since then, but had never gone all the way -- not that Corrin didn’t want to, though.

The prince kissed the tip of the older mans cock, and he felt him jolt slightly. He closed his eyes and pressed forward, taking the first the head into his mouth before working his way down. He used one hand to reach up and cup the man’s balls, massaging them gently as he moved his head back and forth on the shaft. With his other hand, he reached down to himself and began slowly stroking his hard cock.

The older warrior groaned in pleasure as the younger man sucked him off. He entangled both hands in his soft hair, pushing and pulling him back and forth on his cock. Corrin moaned a few times, but Fuga kept him at work, slowly moving his hips, thrusting into the warm mouth and growling in pleasure.

“Keep your mouth busy, boy. Don’t forget who’s in charge.” Fuga taunted, quickening his thrusts. Corrin made a noise of protest, but the sound was drowned out by the cock in his mouth. Fuga chuckled and moved one of his hands down to Corrin’s throat. He increased the intensity of his thrusts, no longer moving him back and forth but instead opting to fuck his throat. Soon after, he grunted loudly in pleasure and came, emptying himself directly into the prince’s mouth. Corrin followed directly after, spraying a few strands of cum onto the carpet, whimpering around the cock that was still in his mouth.

The silvery haired boy pulled back, gasping for air, cum and saliva dripping from his lips. He looked up at the aged warrior and glared, knowing he’d been thoroughly used and dominated, but also knowing there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

“You were really rough just now…” He muttered, wiping his lips and standing up.

“I got...a bit carried away. Been awhile since I’ve had someone as skilled as you.” He offered, extending his hand to help pull the smaller man up. He then pulled Corrin into another embrace and looked him in the eyes.

“I apologize if I was too rough, little one. You’re just too much for me sometimes.”

Corrin blushed and was silent for a second, but then he grinned.

“I-I kindof liked it.” He admitted sheepishly, giggling slightly and laughing. The former chief chuckled and pulled him in for another kiss. Corrin felt warm and safe in his arms, and allowed himself to be kissed deep without any resistance. He moved his hands up Fuga’s body, feeling the hard muscle, developed by years of training and dedication. He couldn’t help but feel like he was touching a masterpiece.

“I think that’s enough for one night then, yes?” Fuga asked, pulling back from their kiss. He took a seat on the side of the bed and beckoned Corrin to join him. Corrin, who’s throat was still sore from the abuse, nodded and climbed into the covers with him. The warrior arranged their bodies so that Corrin was on his side and Fuga was holding him from behind.

“So, tell me boy, are you...interested in continuing our little adventures?” Corrin was silent for a moment, and Fuga felt a sense of fear rising inside him. He was quickly reassured, however.

“Of course, you’re an amazing partner and an amazing man. I feel really happy when I’m with you,” Corrin whispered. “I’m not really sure how to describe it, but, I really like you, Fuga.”

The warrior was silent for a long time while he considered what had been said. He’d had partners before, even long term ones. Sumeragi had been one of his first, and there had been countless men and women in between. But there was something about this boy, something he’d never felt before. But he knew it was special.

“That makes me really happy, you know,” He said softly, “Never in my life did I think someone so beautiful would take an interest in someone like me.”  
Corrin shuffled around so that he was face to face with the older man. He cupped his chin just like Fuga had done to him earlier and blushed.

“Well, you’re really handsome, and I’d be lying if I said that wasn’t part of it. But you’re so kind and sweet, I feel safe when I’m with you, and I trust you, more than anything. I can’t really say that about many people.”  
Fuga chuckled.

“You just like me for my body, just admit it.” He teased, pulling the younger into another kiss, this one slower and more sensual than the others.  
When they pulled apart, again, both men were silent. There weren’t any words to describe what both were feeling in the moment. Instead, Corrin opted to bury his head in the mans chest and close his eyes, content with everything in life at the moment. Fuga wrapped his arms around him and held him close, and couldn’t think of anywhere he’d rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
